


Heart Shaped Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I -mean… What if I loved you, then? Would that still keep us separated?” Tech’s breath hitched, finding themselves staring into each other’s eyes.“I suppose it might, but if the feeling isn’t mutual-”“It all depends on how you feel then.”





	Heart Shaped Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, HEAR ME OUT.  
> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT, LIKE, EVER.  
> I apologize if it's very messy and grammatically incorrect.  
> This is a first for me.  
> Enjoy lol.

“You know, Rev. I’ve been thinking… Do you think we’ll lose each other someday?” Rev sat up a little upon hearing Tech’s words and looked down at his friend, 

“What do you mean?” Tech followed suit, pulling his legs to his chest. The two were in Rev’s room, soaking underneath the ceiling’s black light as glow in the dark star stickers hung overhead. They were laying on top the avian’s bed in courtesy as soft music filled the room. Everything had been peaceful before the coyote began to speak,

“I mean, I was reading something the other day. It was very insightful, to say the least. It mentioned ‘love’. It said that it’s a specific sentiment is what binds two people together forever. They’d drop everything just to be with that special person. It’s a feeling of freedom, hope and passion. It’s taking pride in someone that isn’t you. I was just thinking that what if someday you and I find someone that significant to us? What if we lose each other because of it?” Tech turned his head to look at Rev, an apparent frown on his face,

“We’re best friends. I don’t think I’ve ever read something like that in regards to something like our friendship.” Tech finished. Rev thought for a minute before placing a hand on Tech’s shoulder. His expression was unreadable but blushed eventually settled,

“You-couldn't-lose-me-if-you-wanted-to, Tech! I-don’t-think-love-is-any-different-than-having-a-best friend. I-mean, I-could-just-say-I-love-you-as-a-friend-if-that-helps-with-your-doubts.” Rev’s voice cracked, obviously holding something back. Tech was being too analytical for his own good because next thing he knew he was eyeing the being next to him,

“... But what if it is different? What if it finally becomes apparent to us that we might just not last to infinity? Platonic and romantic aren’t the same thing.” Tech explained, his voice was shakier than previously. He’d become more nervous than anything. Rev glanced at him reluctantly, shivering a bit from the sudden chill of the room and from his own distress.

“I -mean… What if I loved you, then? Would that still keep us separated?” Tech’s breath hitched, finding themselves staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I suppose it might, but if the feeling isn’t mutual-”

“It all depends on how you feel then.” Rev reached back for Tech’s hand, pulling him closer to his side almost excitedly. Tech’s body trembled from being overwhelmed by the sudden affection. Rev looked into his eyes to see tears breaching out. Rev wiped them away with his thumb before pulling Tech into an embrace,

“I’m just happy to know I wasn’t the only one.” Tech choked out before his arms found their way around the other’s shoulders. They were entangled for a few minutes until Rev pulled back to beam at Tech. Tech found his gaze falling back on the other’s lips. He leaned forward hesitantly before planting his lips against Rev’s. It was soft and swift, yet it was enough to sweep the other off his feet. Rev was quick to react, swiftly taking the upper hand and had held the coyote below him and straddled him by his waist. The coyote’s face was flushed and his ears twitched. 

“Isn’t this a bit too fast?...” Rev leaned in closer to the other’s face,

“I like it fast.” His voice escaped his lips before colliding with Tech’s. Tech was quivering from both surprise and enticement. Rev’s hips began to grind against Tech’s, this causing Tech to shuffle away lightly,

“-How can I trust this isn’t going to be a one-time thing? This seems too quick, Rev, and I want to make sure you’re not toying with my feelings.” Tech managed to announce, turning his head to the side to avoid the bird’s reach. Rev’s expression had softened and he got off the coyote, looking at him with pity. 

“I-wouldn’t-be-this-excited-to-be-with-you. I-have-waited-too-long-for-this. I-love-you-more-than-I-can-explain-but-if-you-don’t-want-me-to-furthur-this-then-” Rev gulped and took a deep breath,

“... Then we can forget about this moment in particular. I just don’t want to have to close my eyes and see you gone. You don’t understand how much I adore you, Tech. I am so sorry if it feels like I am rushing things because I genuinely mean it when I say it isn’t intentional.” Tech leaned forward and kissed him, ‘shut up’ was his initial response but not a word came out. In a matter of seconds, they’ve returned to their preceding position, Tech grabbing onto different parts of the bird’s body and analyzing as much as he could. He tugged on the sleeve of a loose tee he had on, encouraging Rev to take it off.

“I wanna see you,” He said as he helped Rev pull the shirt over his head. Rev, on the other hand, was playing with the fly of the other’s jeans. His hand would occasionally gently against Tech’s member, causing low groans to emerge from between his lips. Once the pants were removed, Rev started to work on himself. Tech watched with great attentiveness, admiring everything about his newly profound lover. From every move he made to how his feathers had fluffed themselves out. What got him were his soft words of sweet nothings and praise. They were both soon down to nothing but their briefs. Rev’s hands travelled Tech’s chest curiously, feeling and patting at the soft fur. He leaned forward and began planting kisses all over his torso. Tech’s back arched as he let out a subtle whimper.

“You’re absolutely stunning…” Rev sighed as he bowed down to lie against the coyote’s chest, slightly moving his hips in a seductive motion, the same one that caught the coyote by astonishment. Tech bit his lip and let out noises that drove Rev off guard, causing him to blush profusely,

“I want more,” Tech whispered, pushing Rev off his chest and pulling at the hem of Rev’s boxers in encouragement. Rev smiled and kissed the coyote’s cheek before moving off Tech to remove their undergarments. Once nude, Rev positioned himself right in between Tech’s legs, pulling him closer to the edge of his bed.,

“... So, I should probably mention this is my first time-”

“I figured, I-don’t-think-anyone-reacts-this-sensitively-to-such-light-touches.” Tech rolled his eyes and nodded back on Rev’s bed, cheeks puffed and eyebrows knitted. Tech yelped upon experiencing this new feeling of apprehension. It sent a burning sensation to his bits, immediately causing him to jerk his hips upwards. Although the avian never said anything, Rev was new at this as well, but unlike his scientist friend, he had many months of practice with this through himself. High noons were occupied with flooding thoughts of the coyote and a few toys he snuck into the tower. His right hand gripped the base of Tech’s cock as the other grasped onto the length. His hand began to move up and down, every few seconds he’d spit onto the prick to lubricate it, but it was poor and lacked moisture. He looked up to see Tech covering his face with a pillow, moaning into it rather loudly. Lucky for them, everyone else had been busy blasting music and playing games. If anything, Lexi would only make out levelled breathing and excusable groans that weren’t easy to distinguish. 

“That feels so nice…” Tech spoke as he removed the pillow from his face and sat up to watch Rev, mesmerized by his charm. He smiled at that response and leaned up to kiss Tech, hand moving faster. Tech’s breathing increased and his sonances were fuller. He was close and Rev knew it. He pecked Tech’s cheek as he sped up his pace, almost going too fast for comfort. Tech soon found himself screaming silently, eyes shut tight as his mouth gaped widely. He finally reached his limit, moaning one long breath as his seed spilled onto his stomach and Rev’s face. Rev kept milking him until he was sure Tech’s orgasm was finished. His body quaked miraculously and Rev couldn’t help but grin, sticking out his tongue to lick off the remains of his spill. Tech whimpered and pulled his legs away from the edge of the bed and climbed to the other side, making room for Rev to get on,

“May I help you?” He asked softly, pointing at Rev’s erection. Eager, Rev’s head bopped up and down as he sat in front of Tech and opened his legs. Tech’s mouth watered and prying hands trailed up his legs, Tech nearly pouncing towards the member. Rev watched in delight. Tech copied what he’d seen earlier and spat on his hands, rubbing them together before placing his hands on Rev’s prick. The touch was gentle and hesitant, fingers shaking and pose froze. Rev reached out and caressed Tech’s cheek,

“If you don’t want to do this, then you don’t have to.” He spoke with genuineness, flashing a reassuring smile. Tech returned the smile, followed by looking back down to the road runner’s exposed flesh. His hands began to move and saliva poured from his mouth, the temptation to wrap his mouth around Rev’s hardon increased. The moment he spotted a bead of precum, Tech’s mouth dug into the cock, taking the head into his mouth. Rev gasped, not having expected that motion at all. Tech’s head bobbed, tracking the taste up and down his prick until raising his head away and having his hands return. Rev’s moans were music to the coyote’s eyes, relishing in all his movements. His mouth returned and he sucked on the warm, wet cock in delight.

Rev’s hands found their way behind Tech’s ears, scraping ever so dreamily against them. Tech’s pace quickened and the knot in the bird’s stomach was becoming much looser. It wasn’t until Tech hummed, the vibrations causing Rev to jerk his hips and heave, cumming into the coyote's mouth. The seed shot into the back of his throat, causing him to gag and choke. He pulled away immediate, swallowing the semen. Bits peaked from his mouth and cheek, while some were left coated around Rev’s now softening length. The two were both panting heavily, staring hazily into one another’s eyes. Rev was coming down from his orgasm as the coyote had been examining the taste of the substance. Tech was the first to react moments later, wiping his mouth with his arm and quickly using his discarded tee as a towel. Rev pushed Tech back onto his bed soon after and laid beside him, throwing his blanket on top of them before snuggling close to his chest.

“That was really lovely.” Tech soughed as he held close to Rev,

“It was out of this world.” Rev supported, planting a kiss on Tech’s cheek. The mess was theirs to worry about later, but right now they couldn’t imagine leaving each other’s side.


End file.
